Gorilla Twist
by Panckles
Summary: My first KP story! This is basically a re-write of Gorilla Fist, but with some between-the-scenes stuff and and some insight into what was going on in Kim's mind. I'm honestly pretty happy with it, so tell me what you think! :) KimxRon One-shot


**This**** is my first KP story! Woo! It's Kim/Ron ship, of course. All of them will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kim possible.**

**well, here I go!**

"JEALOUS. You're jelling!"

Monique crosses her arms, smirking at the red head. She already knows Kim's going to deny it.

"I am _not _jelling!" Kim defends, crossing her arms in frustration at her friend. "It's just that my weird-ar is going off, that's all." she explains, but with uncertainty.

Monique doesn't let her off there.

"..._And_, you're jelling." She says, clearly amused by Kim's denial.

"_It ain't just a river in Egypt.._." She thinks to herself as Kim says "So NOT!" She turns her back, closing her locker (rather harshly, I might add) and walks away, leaving a smirking Monique standing there.

Once Kim is out of ear shot, Monique bursts out laughing.

"_She's definitely jealous."_

_..._

Kim lay back on her bed, clinging to one of her cuddle buddies. Their name suits them well, she thinks, because when she's feeling down, cuddling with one of those buddies always lifts her spirits. But today it's a different story, because the one she cuddles with now was given to her by someone.

Someone with blonde messy hair, a goofy smile, adorkable big ears and cute little freckles. Oh yeah, and he also has the softest brown eyes...

But she's NOT jealous. She still can't believe Monique would accuse her of that! Her and Ron are best friends since pre-k, they aren't meant to be anything more. Sure, he had been there with her through everything and always remained faithful (even when he was scared out of his mind), but hey, what are friends for?

She suddenly has a flashback to when they first met. Even from the beginning, he had stood up for her. She may have been four, but she still remembers how he handed her the ball, giving her a soft smile. In that moment, she already knew that she had a friend in him forever.

"_You're weird...but I like you._"

The first words she ever uttered to him. And they were still true even today. She may act annoyed at him sometimes, but she had to admit that she always loved his weirdness and antics. Who wants a best friend that's normal? She needs someone in her life that can make her smile when she's feeling down. And nothing can make her smile more than his "essential Ronness," as he would say. She needs some "Ronshine" in her life. He even claimed that his motto was "Never be normal!"

She likes him. But not like _that_.

Kim flips over onto her stomach and reaches for a small stand next to her bed where a photo album lay. She picks it up And starts flipping through it. She notices that not one page is without Ron. Infact, he's probably in 80% of her childhood pictures at least. There's one of them trick-or-treating together- she was a bumble bee and he was the flower (don't ask) - and one of them in the pool together, one of them on her birthday a couple of years ago - they both have frosting on their faces from a frosting fight - a picture of him taking a picture of her (and vice versa), and etc. there's one in particular that catches her eye. It's from when they were 13. They're outside of her house, and Ron lay across the pavement, arms and legs spread out as if he were making a snow angel. Kim sits beside him, leaning over as she traces his body with some pink chalk. Above him there's a chalk tracing of Kim that he had done just before. The sun is shining ever so perfectly down on them, and they're smiling at each other so widely. They look- she looks so...happy. And she was...Kim remembers it so clearly, how her mother had come out and asked them to come in for dinner - Ron was eating with them, again - and she had asked her mother to snap a picture of them. She went back in to fetch the camera as Kim resumed tracing. When she came back out, they were laughing so hard - she doesn't remember why, exactly - so they hadn't noticed when Mrs. Possible had taken the it. She stares at the picture. She stares at it so hard that you'd think she'd burn a hole in it. The photo brings back so many good memories. It makes her realize how she really doesn't want to live without Ron in her life. She can't imagine what'd she'd do without her best friend._  
_

That's it, she thinks. That's why the whole Yori sitch is bothering her so much. It's not because she's jealous, exactly, it's because she's afraid of losing her best friend. That's he'd start hanging out with someone else more than her, and she'd have less "Ron-shine" in her life. It has nothing to do with her having feelings for him, right?

That's actually the theory she had presented to Monique earlier.

_"But that's different," Monique had said, "I'm a girl, I don't pose a threat to any sort of...romantic relationship you two could have. Yori is a girl, and you're afraid that she likes him-"_

_Kim cut her off._

_"NO, she doesn't like him. She's not his girlfriend!" she exclaimed, sounding desperate._

_Monique shook her head, earning a glare from Kim._

_"Girl, the fact that you just said that proves everything," she said._

_"Ugh! Whatever." Kim said, throwing her arms up in the air. _

Kim had spent the whole school day thinking about Ron and Yori, and developing that theory to defend herself against Monique. But she wouldn't buy it, so Kim's basically given up on trying.

Now she just had to convince herself.

Kim closes the album, examining the front. She had decorated it with Ron after he gave to her when they were ten. She wrote her name on the top (in bad handwriting, Kim would say) with sloppy drawing of the 'KP' symbol next to it. Ron wrote his name also (by her request), and drew some little smiley faces as well. To tease him, Kim had drawn a cute monkey head under his name. It didn't last long, though. As soon as Ron discovered it, he scribbled it out. You could still kind of see it through the ink. Kim laughs out loud at the memory. His strange fear of monkeys always amused her.

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

Kim puts down the photo album quickly at the sound of her kimmunicator, sitting up on her bed as she answers it.

"Go Wade," Kim says, honestly grateful that he called her. Not because she was desperate for info on the Yori girl. No, she just wanted to get her mind off of...the Yori sitch...okay, nevermind.

"I did some checking like you asked on," he smirks, raising an eyebrow, "Ron's_ girlfriend_."

"Friend," Kim says quickly, clearly annoyed.

Wade leans over his keyboard, "Who's a _girl_."

"WADE."

"Okay, okay." Wade surrenders, then proceeds to tell Kim that he can't find any information on Yori whatsoever. Not school records, not anything. After some pleading from Kim, Wade promises to continue his search with a global scan.

Where did she come from? Did he meet her last year at that school in Japan? He _was_ acting suspicious when he came back...Kim had thought that maybe he had been crushing on someone when he was there, so maybe this was that someone. Whatever it is, she can't help but feel damaged that Ron has some new mysterious friend that he didn't even bother to tell her about.

_"Because you'd go all JELL." _she hears Monique say in the back of her mind.

She plops back down on her bed, moaning in frustration as she buries her head into her pillow.

"Ugh, this is SO the drama."

...

Chemistry. Ugh, how she hates it. She stands next to her lab partner and friend, Monique, as they get ready to pour their pink substance into the solution.

Taking a breath, Kim holds the thin glass over the solution and begin to pour. She furrows her eye brows in concentration, but instead her mind wanders off about...well, chemistry. But not chemistry, chemistry. More like _relationship_ chemistry. Her and Ron definitely had it, but she never thought of it romantically before. Okay, maybe she had considered it once or twice, but she never took it seriously.

She wonders, do Ron and Yori really have a...romantic chemistry? She swats away the thought like she did to the annoying house fly earlier that morning. That annoying fly that actually turned out to be a camera.

"_Tweebs..."_

She starts to realize that's she's not paying attention to how much she's pouring when her kimmunicator goes off. She stops pouring and answers quickly as Monique does her part.

"Chem class Wade. Little busy." She states before starting to pour again.

"I did some more digging on Yori."

That catches her attention.

"Go." she can't wait to hear this...whatever _this_ is.

"I've scanned all known public and private school records," he says, looking through some more papers, "Nothing!"

She's starting to get really suspicious of this Yori girl. If "Yori" is even her real name.

"Okay, how hanky is that?" Seriously, it's like the girl never even existed.

"Uhm, KIM," She hears Monique's frightened voice beside her. She turns to look at her.

"Eyes on the biggie here," she says, and for a split second Kim isn't sure what she's talking about until she notices that she's spilling the pink liquid all over the table. She pull the glass up, refocusing on what Wade is saying.

"Get this," he starts, "The flight director showed that Ron and Yori went to South America!"

Kim doesn't even take a second to think.

"I knew something was up! I'm on my way." Hanging up, she dumps the rest of her glass into the solution, running toward the door. She hears Monique call her name, so she turns around briefly to witness the pink goo explode all over her. Kim, knowing how Monique is when she's angry, tries to say something to the scowling dark-skinned girl to help her case before escaping. It doesn't come out how she had hoped.

"Red's um...a good look for you!" This only seems to upset her even more. Kim doesn't wait a moment to bolt back out the door. Though, she doesn't bolt fast enough to miss Monique's threat.

"That's right girl YOU BETTER RUN!"

...

Chickens. Chickens all around! Kim sits on a crate in the back of plane, not exactly enjoying their company. She wonders what Ron would say if he were there with her.

"_Well, one things for sure: it would be a complaint."_

For whatever reason, all the loud clucking around her reminds her of how Ron screams when he runs away from...well, life-threatening things when they're on a mission. Some people might say that makes him a wimp, but to her, he's the bravest person she knows. Like what Joss, her cousin, said: it's about being brave even when you're scared. Ron does that on a weekly basis by coming along with her on all of these crazy missions.

She thanks Ricardo, the pilot, for flying her there and keeps up a small conversation about their last meeting before she hears a familiar ringtone.

"Go Wade." She can already tell by the look on his face that he's uncovered something.

"Okay, Yori doesn't go to any known schools, so I checked into the unknown," He says, typing away.

"Ha, and I thought _I_ could do anything," Kim says.

The tween genius looks up from the screen, "Does the name 'Yamanouchi' mean anything?"

Kim immediately recognizes the name. "That school in Japan that Ron went to last year?" she asks.

Wade smiles, "Turns out, it's actually a _super_ secret school!"

About a hundred things run through Kim's mind at once.

"I knew he crushed on someone when he was there!" she exclaims with worry, standing up suddenly.

Out of all the things that could've come out of that mouth.

"That wasn't what I..." Wade begins just as Kim realizes what said.

"What? You think I'm jelling. I am NOT jelling! Why would I jell?" She hopes he won't answer the question.

Wade rubs the back of neck, feeling uncomfortable. "Riiight...Anyway, the school was founded by a warrior who carved the monastery from a mountain, using only a sword!" he explains.

"Well, if you want to do things the hard way..." Kim comments, getting ready to sky dive out of the plane.

"And here's the kick," Wade continues, "The sword uses mystical monkey power!"

"Ron has mystical monkey power...you don't suppose..." she starts to form a theory about Yori in her brain.

"Monkey Fist _has_ tried to take the power from him before..." Wade points out.

"So you think Yori is working for Monkey Fist?" Kim says, voicing her own developing theory.

"Did I say that?"

"No, I did. It's a theory," She says.

Wade scratches his head, unsure of how Kim will react to what he says next, "It's...kind of jumping to a conclusion."

"That's what theories _are_, right?" she responds, annoyance clear in her tone.

Wade smirks.

"_Man_, you are jelling!" He points at her accusingly.

She scoffs, "Now _that's_ conclusion jumping."

She jumps out of the plane, thus ending their conversation.

Despite what she said, she's starting to wonder herself...is she really jelling?

...

By the time she arrives at the location, the sun has gone down and the crickets are singing.

She calls Wade, filling him in on her arrival.

She rolls into am old tree house, ducking behind a crate. Suddenly a thought hits her. What if, when she does find Ron, she walks into him kissing Yori?

She decides to just forget that she ever considered that.

She doesn't even address the fact that she imagined herself in Yori's place.

She realizes that Wade's talking. Once she hears "Re-triangulated," she already knows where it's going.

"Don't tell me," She says, sighing in frustration.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry, he's not there. It looks like he's headed for somewhere in the American Southwest."

"Ugh, what? I this Yori girl dragging him around the world?! she exclaims, standing up from her position.

Wade rubs his chin. "Hmm, sounds familiar," he says teasingly.

She scoffs again, "Keep tracking, I'm on my way." Gosh, everyone just keeps getting on her nerves about this today.

She quickly finds another ride, determined this time to get there before they do.

...

She sits quietly in dark of the "Monkey House" in the abandoned Zoo, waiting for them to arrive.

"_Gosh, what's taking them so long? This position is getting uncomfortable." _She thinks to herself.

Suddenly, she hears voices outside of the building. She changes positions quickly, hoping to get a glimpse outside of the glass doors. When she does, she hears a short scream that she immediately recognizes to be Ron's. She looks toward the window and see what can only be Yori right behind him.

_"Oh, that Yori is going down."_

She hears the doors open and a figure jumps in. She doesn't hesitate to attack.

Kim quickly trips the person who she believes to be Yori, fighting against their struggle to pin them to the ground. She grabs a hold of their hands, pressing the behind the back. Then the lights flicker on.

"Ron!" She exclaims when she realizes who she's on top of.

"KP, what're you doing?" he says.

"Rescuing you," she answers, then turns to Yori, 'Nice try," she accuses.

"Whoa, are you freaking over my friend Yori?" Ron says through a smirk.

Kim practically breaks down. "I am NOT freaking, I am NOT jelling!"

"Jelling?" Ron and Yori question in unison.

"Nevermind Jelling. Your 'friend' Yori is working with Monkey Fist!" she claims, changing the subject.

Ron tries to cover up for his friends secret life, but Yori gives him permission to tell Kim the truth.

"You sure?" he asks Yori, but Kim answers for her.

"She's sure," Kim says, getting all in her face.

Ron proceeds to explain the secret ninja school, and how they suspect Monkey Fist if behind the disappearance of their Sensei.

"Stoppable-son is a great hero," Yori starts, Kim turning to face her, "During his visit to Yamanouchi, he saved the lotus blade and defeated Monkey Fist."

"Ron? Stoppable-son?" Kim says in disbelief. It's not that she doesn't think Ron could step up, it's just that she hoped he never would. It's kind of hard to explain, but in a sense she just liked to have Ron depend on her in some way.

After Ron goes through his usual bragging, Kim joins them in searching the Monkey House for their monkey-obsessed foe.

...

So, it turns out that Monkey Fist didn't capture sensei, infact he had been hiding from the actually suspect. In short, they ended up getting captured as well (By giant, talking gorillas), and now here they sit, in an old dungeon with Monkey Fist.

Welcome to Kim's life. Talking gorillas, half-monkey men and boy problems. The boy thing is the least of her problems right now, though, but she can't help but think about it in the midst of everything else that's going on.

After Kim breaks up a fight between Ron and the half-monkey man, they realize that Sensei is there with them.

"Sensei! I am...relieved to see that you are well." Yori says, bowing respectfully after nearly hugging him.

"To truly be well, one must also be free," Sensei says, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"_Wow, he's pretty deep," _Kim thinks.

Ron walks up to the old man, "I got your message, Sensei. But the writing in gravy...I-I would've used ketchup." Oh yeah, that's how this whole thing started. The "ghost" in the cafeteria writing Ron's name on the wall...in gravy.

"You're the ghost that Ron saw in school," Kim states.

Sensei starts saying something deep again, but Kim's mind is wandering again. She looks over at Ron. He has a confused and kind of fearful expression on his face. She frowns slightly.

"_I wonder if he's hiding any other secrets from me..."_

"Oh, spare us your senseless babbling! We have to find some way out of here!" Monkey Fist exclaims from behind. They had almost forgotten that he was there.

"C'mon, why do you always gotta be hatin'? Sensei's got nothing but love, it's all good, it's all good!" Ron says, bumping his fist against his chest and doing the peace sign with Sensei. Kim looks at him weirdly, but admittedly fights a smile. This is one of the weird things about Ron that she just loves.

Now back to trying to escape.

"Sorry to agree with Monkey Fist, but we should probably try to-"

She gets cut off.

"Escape?" The gorillas enter the room, "I won't allow that!" The leader pulls out a sword that Kim assumes is the lotus blade.

Monkey Fist speaks up. "I demand to know what it is that you want...with him!" He points a Ron.

"Me?! Uh-uh, you!" Ron smacks his hand away, starting a cat fight between them.

The leader gorilla gets between them, breaking up the fight. "Enough! It was an easy plan. When Montee (**A/N that's Monkey Fist)** hid from me, I used Sensei as the bait, making it appear the Monkey Fist was responsible," It explains, now moving toward Ron and the rest of them.

"I knew that only his arch foe could lead me to him," the ape finishes, looking directly at Ron.

Ron smiles at Kim, "Check me, KP, I'm an arch foe!"

She gives him an annoyed expression.

Monkey Fist stands up from where he was knocked down, "You're not arch foe, you're an arch bumbler."

Yori smiles, "But stoppable-son _did _defeat you." She puts her hands on is shoulders.

"On several separate occasions, uh-thank you," Ron says pridefully.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kim asks.

"What is going on is that _I_ have what _I_ want!" The giant gorilla exclaims as it's fellow gorillas grab "Montee" and start to drag him away as he yells protests.

He/she laughs evilly, "Since I have no need for the rest of you, I'll say 'goodbye!'" with that, the mutation presses a button on a wall, opening up a giant hole beneath their feet.

Kim finds herself falling aimlessly with her allies, then feels a cold splash as they enter the water. It doesn't take long for them to realize that they're headed for a giant waterfall.

"_Great..."_

She has her grabbling gun, so that should help. Now to she needs to focus on getting Ron.

They're falling down the waterfall now, so she quickly pulls out the hair dryer and shoots the hook up and around a tree that was growing out of the side of it. She then swings to the left, reaching out grab her falling partner.

"Gotcha!" she says, in triumph as she goes by, only to realize that she grabbed Rufus while Yori of all people got Ron. It bothers her more than it should.

"_Well, at least he's safe."_

Suddenly, she notices Sensei's absence.

"Where's Sensei?" She asks softly, them all looking down.

"Gone..." Ron says, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." They stop to mourn their friends death when they suddenly hear his voice.

"It is good to see that you are all safe." Kim looks up to see him floating in a green ball.

"Wha-? How?"

"Ohhh right! I forgot, Sensei can do that mystical float-y thing!" Ron says, realization hitting him.

Sensei the floats around, doing some tricks.

"Okay, now he's just showing off."

...

Kim makes her way up the longgg stone steps, Ron following behind her along with the rest of them.

"So, you want to tell me again exactly why we're going back?" Ron asks.

Kim stops, turning around to face him. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"A weed that never grows does not need to be cut down," The old man says, stroking his beard.

Ron nods, "Mhmm, yeah that's a great gardening tip. So why are we doing this again?"

Kim can't help but smile at Ron's total misinterpretation. She wouldn't say he's stupid exactly, just...slow.

"What Sensei is saying is, even though Monkey Fist bad, he has not done us wrong this day. It is our honor to save him," Yori explains.

"Ohhh, we're rescuing the bad guy!" Ron says, finally understanding the sitch.

"Yeah, but it sounds better the way he says it," Kim says, resuming their long climb.

"_I guess Yori isn't so bad, but I honestly can't wait until this mission is over so she can leave."_

Then she won't have to worry about anyone stealing her Ron-shine.

...

"Let. Him. Go!" Kim demands at the giant gorilla infront of them, who currently holds Monkey Fist in its hands. It obeys her command, dropping him to the ground. and turning to them, but not before Ron steps infront of Kim.

"That's right, we're back, and we're saving the monkey!" He shouts, posing in a fighting position with Rufus. For a moment, Kim is startled by Ron's sudden outburst, but not exactly surprised. Ron does tend to act overconfident at times, an obvious factor of his personality. It doesn't usually last long, however.

After a command from their master, the other gorillas attack. Kim stands by with Yori for a moment as Ron punches one of them over in over on the chest plate. Unfortunately (but not surprisingly), it has no affect. The ape knocks Ron away, but Sensei catches him and sets him down on his feet with style. Suddenly, her and Yori are being attacked by the other ape. They dodge multiple swings.

Meanwhile, Sensei easily fends off the other ape, finishes off my stomping hard on its foot. Meanwhile, the leader grabs Monkey Fist again. Ron then throws Rufus up toward the chandelier, where he snaps the rope. The chandelier falls and traps the giant gorilla, then nearly falls on top of Ron as he runs out of the way. Before he can recover from that, the other one is running straight at him. He screams his signature scream, calling out to Kim's name as he runs away. With the help of Yori, Kim pulls down a long, decorative curtain and wraps it around the ape, tying it.

They're smiling down at their handiwork when they hear Monkey Fist scream loudly.

They all gasp when they realize that the leader gorilla has taken off its- _her_- mask to reveal-

"DNAmy?"

"This goes beyond sick and wrong," Ron says, grabbing Kim by the shoulders, "It's wrong-sick!"

He looks right into her eyes.

"_I was right, they are the softest brown..."_

"See, Sweet-ems, Just like I gave you monkey hands and feet, I gave myself gorilla arms and feet. All for you!" DNAmy says lovingly, reaching to try and hug him, "Hmmm, Monkey pumpkin pie!" Monkey fist backs away.

"Dude, I think you're on a date," Ron says. Kim stifles a laugh.

"That's impossible! It was purely a professional relationship," MF says.

DNAmy then hugs him from behind. "You keep saying that, but I know you don't mean it!" Somehow that sentence reminded Kim about her whole day. But she did mean it. She was NOT jelling!

He escapes from her grasp, trying to hide behind Kim and Ron.

"No fair, hiding! You're my newest little cuddle buddy. C'mere!" She continues to chase him out of the building, MF screaming in horror the whole way out.

"Wrong-sick," Kim says as she watches them leave.

Ron nods."That's what I'm saying."

...

"Sorry if I harshed on you earlier," Kim apologizes to Yori outside of the building, after Sensei thanks them. "So, what exactly is the sitch between you and...stoppable-son?" Maybe it sounds suspicious to ask, but she just has to know.

"A bond of honor."

Sure, that answers the question. What Kim wants to know is what _kind_ of bond.

"Yeah, great, but I-" Kim stops in her tracks as Yori leans over and pecks Ron on the cheek. She freezes, in shock. She feels it again, the anger, the...jealously. Yes, she finally admits it. She's jealous. She's not sure why, but she is. She wishes that were her kissing Ron on the cheek. Or better yet, him kissing her on the cheek.

Or even...

Oh no, she did not just think that.

She doesn't even hear what Yori says next. She stares at Ron as he giggles nervously, folding her arms.

"Heh, yeah, that was Japanese for...goodbye," he says. Again, with the misinterpretation.

Yori laughs, "Oh Stoppable-son, you with your American-style misunderstanding of girls."

Ron stands there, confused as a helicopter lowers near them. Yori and Sensei give their last goodbye before climbing up the ladder to the helicopter, leaving Ron there with Kim. It's then that it finally dawns on him.

"Wait...So Yori liked me-liked me?"

Kim reluctant and begrudgingly nods.

Ron gapes as he watches the helicopter fly away, and thus his chance of with Yori.

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" Kim asks, shaking her head slightly.

"No, I don't! I mean, why can't girls make it more obvious? She was being all ninja about it, how am I suppose to know what's going on?" Ron says, frustrated.

"Psh, well, you got me," Kim says, unsure of what she even means by it.

Ron continues. "Why can't the ladies just say how they feel?" Rufus shrugs. Just then, Monkey Fist comes out of the temple and hides behind them again.

"You can't hide from Momsy forever!" DNAmy says. MF screams again, running down the bridge as the now-turned ape woman chases him down. Once they're gone, Kim speaks up.

"Let's...go home."

"Right...but how?" Ron asks.

"C'mon," Kim says, laughing slightly as she puts her arm around Ron.

"Yeah, it'll be my honor to walk," Ron says sadly, walking down the bridge with Kim.

And as they walk down that bridge together, everything seems right again.

"_I have to admit...It sure feels good to have Ron to myself again."_

**_Done! I didn't really proof read this, so sorry for any typos. S_**

**_o, what'd you think? Let me know in a review! I plan to have my next one be totally an original idea, but I'm also open to requests for doing this with other episodes._**

**_thanks! :) God bless ~ Bri_**


End file.
